Kuuma sauna
by Hineko12
Summary: S.T.A.R.S on harjoitusleirillä keskellä erämaata ja jälkeen taas yksien harjoitustreenien on aika mennä Chrisin ainoaan lempipaikkaan koko leirillä: saunaan. Sauna vain muuttuu kuumasta suorastaan polttavaksi, kun kapteeni itse saapuu suihkutiloihin...
1. Yllätys

Tämän päivän harjoitukset olivat ohi - viimeinkin. Olimme olleet täällä korvessa leirillä nyt toista viikkoa tekemättä mitään muuta kuin puurtaneet itsemme puolikuolleiksi. Päivät olivat kuluneet harjoitellen tarkka-ammuntaa, viestintää ja selviytymistaitoja sekä monia taistelulajeja niin salilla kuin ulkona. Suurin osa asioista oli jo ennestään tuttua, mutta lisäharjoittelu ei todellakaan ollut pahasta: olin joissakin taidoissa,kuten viestinnässä, melkein unohtanut kaiken, mitä olin armeijassa oppinut.

Aluksi kun kapteeni Wesker oli tullut ilmottamaan koko Alpha-joukkueelle lähdöstä harjoitusleirille, olin ollut hieman loukaantunut ajatuksesta ettei hän luottanut taitoihimme. Niin olivat kyllä kaikki muutkin kuin pelkästään minä, mutta kapteenin selitettyä sen olevan pakollinen ja välttämätön kaupunginvaltuuston mielestä, ei meillä ollut oikeastaan mitään vaihtoehtoja. Kuten kapteeni sen niin hyvin ilmaisi: "Se, joka ei lähde,saa poistua suoraan tuosta viereisestä ovesta." Hänen olisi ollut pakko antaa potkut sille, joka ei olisi lähtenyt. Leirihän nähtiin koulutuksena ja ilman koulutusta erikoisjoukkoihin ei ollut asiaa.

"Miksi ihmeessä meidän pitää olla täällä? Me olemme kaikki S.T.A.R.S:in priimaa, ei meidän pitäisi täällä tappalemassa ja leikkimässä metsässä. Kai meillä olisi muutakin..." Puhuja oli juuri karatessa pahasti köniinsä saanut Brad, joka oli valittanut tuota samaa niin kauan kun olimme olleet koko leirillä. Vielä ensimmäisenä viikkona joku jaksoi vastata hänelle, yleensä Joseph, mutta viime viikkojen rasitusten jälkeen kenelläkään ei tehnyt mieli kuunnella tuota narinaa tai edes vaivautua vastaamaan siihen. Oli omiakin asioita, mustelmia, huolehdittavana.

Suuntasin miesten puolelle peseytymis- ja saunarakennuksessa, missä näytti tällä hetkellä olevan kaikki muut paitsi tietenkin Jill, jolla oli ihan omat tilansa naisena. Toinen joka uupui, oli blondi kapteenimme, joka ei ikinä vaivautunut peseytymään samaan aikaan kuin muut. Hänellä oli jokin ongelma yleisten suihkujen kanssa. Siis muukin ongelma kuin hänen aina käyttämänsä tummat aurinkolasit.

Sauna tekisi tällä hetkellä todellakin hyvää. Olin tutustunut tähän kuumaan huoneeseen vasta tällä viikolla, kun Barry oli minut sinne kaapannut väittäen sen olevan rentouttava ja paras paikka sitten vaimon kanssa jaettavan parisängyn jälkeen. Hän sanoi käyneensä kerran perheensä kanssa Suomessa, missä tälläiset saunatilat olivat hyvin yleisiä, melkeinpä joka huushollissa.

Vasta parin minuutin luhimisen jälkeen lämpimillä lauteilla Barryn naureskellessa vieressä, ymmärsin miksi se oli niin suosittu. Kaikki lihaskramppini alkoivat hitaasti hellittää ja suorastaan huokaisin helpotuksesta lämmön puristessa minua sisäänsä. Harmi, ettei saunaa lämmitetty kuin kerran kaksi viikossa, olisin mennyt sinne vaikka joka ilta tuon rentouttavan tunteen toivossa.

Riisuin vaatteeni, huuhtelin itseni ja sitten miltei ryntäsin saunaan - melkein kaataen siinä samalola Josephin matkallani, joka oli juuri varmaan ollut pohtimassa sitä, miten saippuapalan saisi pysymään koko pesun ajan kädessä ilman suurempia katastrofeja.

"Sori, Joseph, sauna odottaa", huikkasin hänelle nopeasti ennen kuin hän ehtisi keksiä jotain kostoksi tönäisystä, joka oli saanut hänet pudottamaan saippuan lattialle. Se olisi nyt hyvin ärsyttävä noukkia takaisin ylös, mutta se ei ollut minun ongelmani. Se kuitenkin varmaan hyvin nopeasti olisi ollut, jos en olisi ehtinyt livahtaa saunaan Barryn varjelevan katseen alle.

"Josephin äänestä päätellen et osannut oikein odottaa kävelymatkan verran?" Barry hörähti ja heitti kauhallisen vettä kiukaalle saaden saunan vieläkin kuumemmaksi vesihöyrystä.

"Hän oli edessä. Ja sainhan sentää Bradin väistettyä, eikös se ole jo hyvä saavutus?"

"Luultavammin Brad väisti sinua. Eikä se olisi yhtään ihme... sen heiton jälkeen, jonka hänelle tänään teit sellainen varovaisuus on ihan aiheellista."

"Heitä nyt vain sitä vettä sinne kiukaalle. Ei ole minun syyni, että tälläinen paikka on keksitty."

Barry nauroi ja heitti melkein koko vadin kiukaalle. Täysin refleksinomaisesti nostin hartiani korviin kuumuuden yltyessä miltei sietämättömäksi. Barryä ihonsa ankara punoitus ja melkein pökerryttävä kuumuus ei tuntunut haittaavan sitten lainkaan, mutta vielä parin samanlaisen kauhallisen jälkeen, hän viimein totesi, että hänen on parempi lähteä ennen kuin pökerryttää meidät kummatkin.

Barryn lähdettyä vannoin, etten heitä enää yhtään löylyä enempää tänä iltana ja asetuin makoilemaan lauteille nostaen toisen jalkani toisen yli. Vedin syvään henkeä ja annoin nyt hieman pehmeämmän lämmön hyväillä itseäni. Aikani siinä makoiltuani ja melkein nukahdettuani, kuulin yhtäkkiä kolahduksen pukuhuoneesta. Se oli luultavammin joku, joka oli unohtanut jotain pukuhuoneeseen ja nyt tullut sitä hakemaan. Kun sitten suihku aukesi ja suihkutilasta alkoi kuulua veden lorinaa, teoriani romuttui totaalisesti.

Kaikki olivat jo käyneet suihkussa. Kuka se sitten voisi olla?

Nousin ylös lauteilta uteliaana tulokkaasta. Hiivein hiljaa pois saunasta takaisin suihkutilaan, jossa todentotta joku oli. Joku, jonka tunnistin hyvin helposti blondien hiuksien ja ryhdikkään olemuksen takia.

Wesker kävi siis suihkussa silloin kun ketään muita ei ole paikalla. Miksi?

Mielessäni pyöri kaikenlaisia mahdollisuuksia aina ujoudesta johonkin nolottavaan piirteeseen hänessä. Katselin häntä tarkaan yrittäen löytää jotain virhettä hänen kehostaan, jonka vasta nyt näin ensimmäisen kerran. Jostakin syystä luulen, ettei kukaan muukaan joukkueesta ollut häntä noin nähnyt. Alastomana. Täydessä komeudessaan.

Melkein löin itseäni ajatukseni takia. Mies on pomoni! Mies on mies! Ei tuollaisia sovi edes ajatella, saati sitten kuvitella. Tulin hyvin nopeasti siihen tulokseen, että minun olisi lähdettävä nopeasti, ennen kuin hankkisin itselleni ongelmia.

En kuitenkaan ehtinyt tehdä elettäkään lähteäkseni, kun Wesker jo kääntyi minuun päin katsoen hieman hämmästyneenä. Laitoin heti merkille hänen smaragdinvihreät silmänsä, jotka huokuivat kylmyyttä ja arvovaltaa.

Välillämme vallitsi hiljaisuus. En ollut tehnyt mitään väärää ollessani yleisessä miesten peseytimistilassa, eikä liioin minulla ollut oikeutta kyseenalaistaa hänen tapojaan tai peseytymisaikojaan. Tunsin pientä ylpeyttä siitä, että olin onnistunut yllättämään suuren kapteenimme, mutta ylpeilyni päättyi lyhyeen, kun huomasin, mitä Wesker tuijotti toinen kulma merkitsevästi koholla.

Se alkava ylpeys karahti pois kasvoiltani kuin lehdet puusta syksyllä ja nyt kasvoni suorastaan hohtivat punaisena."Wesker... minä.. tuota, tämä on täysin silkka vahinko! Tulin juuri lämpimästä saunasta, jossa oli niin mukavaa, että.." yritin selittää jotain käsittämätöntä saunan kuumuudesta peittäen käsilläni haarukseni vaistomaisesti. Mieleni teki sulkea silmäni ja rukoilla tämän olevan jotain pahaa unta. Varmasti nukuin siellä saunan lauteilla ja siksi tämä kuumotus! Niin sen olisi pakko olla, ei tälläistä voinut tapahtua oikeassa elämässä. Eikä varsinkaan miesten suihkutiloissa pomon läheisyydessä.

Olin kuin olinkin sulkenut silmäni ja alkanut hiljaa rukoilla mielessäni herääväni sieltä lauteilta tai edes voivani pyyhkiä koko viime minuutit pois aikajärjestyksessä. Ei tällaista vain voi tapahtua!

Tunsin käden tarttuvan ranteeseeni vieden käteni pois haarojeni päältä. Räväytin silmäni auki ja tuijotin häntä suu ammollaan. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Mitä ihmettä...

"Tiedäthän Redfield, että ei ole soveliasta kohdistaa minkäänlaisia tunteita saman sukupuolen edustajaan ja vielä pomoonsa. Saati sitten vielä valehdella?"

Hänen äänensä oli hiljainen, kuin vikittelevä. Mietein kuumeisesti, miten tuohon voisin vastata. Koko tilanne oli vain niin käsittämätön! Vielä hetki sitten olin saunassa yksin ja nyt... olin pomoni kanssa kahdestaan suihkutilassa ja toisella oli erektio. Minulla.

"Olen pahoillani. Minä.. Minulla ei ole mitään tunteita teitä kohtaan, sir! Tämä on silkka väärinkäsitys."

"Ole hyvä ja selitä."

Katsoin häntä ihmeissäni. Miten tämän muka selittäisin?

Olin juuri aikomassa sanoa jotain edes hänelle vastaukseksi, mutta silloin hänen toinen kätensä painautui kaluani vasten saaden minut huokaisemaan mielihyvästä, vaikka teko oli aivan minimaalinen.

"Viime kerrastasi on selvästi aikaa. No, se ei haittaa..."

"Haittaa mitä? Ei! Sanoin jo, ettei minulla ole Teihin mitään tunteita... Kuvittelin teitä varmaan naiseksi kun olitte selkä minuun päin. Miehen vaistot tiedäthän?" yritin epätoivoisesti mutkitella itseäni pois tilanteesta. Minulla ei todellakaan ollut tunteita miespomoani kohtaan, ei voinut olla.

Mutta ehkä kuitenkin hieman.

"Olet huono valehtelija, Christopher. Tiedän kyllä ne ainaiset katseesi minun suuntaani. Aina kun olen vilkaissutkaan sinuun päin, olet joko kyljessäni kiinni tai tuijottamassa minua luullen, etten huomaa. Miten voi olla moinen mahdollista?"

"En minä tiedä! Koska olet pomoni? Koska olet ylempiarvoinen, jota pitää seurata? En ole homo, enkä Christopher!"

Hän pudisteli hymyillen päätään, "Olet aivan punainen, Christopher Redfield. Miksi näin?"

Sillä kädellä, jolla hän piteli rannettani, hän iski minut suihkun väliseinämään hyvin nopealla liikkeellä. En ehtinyt kuin ähkäistä selkäni kolahtaessa kylmään ja märkään seinämään. Tunsin Weskerin aivan kiinni itsessäni ja hänen huulensa olivat vain parin sentin päästä omistani. Hänen hengityksensä tuoksui mintulta, sen verran hahmotin tilanteesta.

"No, miten on?" hän kuiskasi painaen polvellaan hieman haarustani. En voinut käsittää, mikä kapteenille oli tullut. Hänen on pakko olla hullu... en ikinä myöntäisi moista, en varsinkaan hänelle! Hän oli koko tämänkin leiriviikon pistänyt minut paskimpiin tehtäviin ja harjoituksiin antamatta minulle minkäänlaista selitystä. Ja nyt minun pitäisi selittää hänelle niitä tuhansien lukkojen taakse lukittuja tunteitani?

Hänen ja omaksi täydelliseksi yllätykseksi, suutelin häntä suoraan huulille antautumuksellisesti painaen samalla haaruksellani hieman hänen polveaan vasten. Suljin silmäni taas, en halunnut nähdä hänen katsettaan nyt, kun häntä kerrankin uskalluin suutelemaan.

Hän rikkoi suudelmamme ja kuulin hänen naurahtavan kuin itsekseen ennen kuin hän suuteli minua takaisin, tällä kertaa kysyen lupaa kielenpäällään saadakseen syventää suudelmaa. Avasin suutani hieman antaen hänelle täydet oikeudet suuni pahoinpitelyyn hänen valitsemallaan tavalla.

Ajatukseni pyörivät ja hyörivät miltein vielä lujempaan kuin hänen kielensä omani kanssa. Tämä tuntui edelleen kuin unelta, unen sekaiselta painajaiselta. Tästä ei varmasti seuraisi mitään hyvää.


	2. Muistoja

Olin lievästi sanottuna yllättynyt kohtaamisestani Redfieldin kanssa siihen aikaan illasta pesutiloissa. Tarkoitukseni oli ollut vain huuhdella päivän rasitukset pois iholtani täydessä hiljaisuudessa ja rauhassa -ilman mitään häiriötekijöitä - mutta selvästikin en ollut odottanut tarpeeksi kauan. Chris, aina siellä missä hänen ei pitäisi olla.

Chris oli ärsyttävä, kuin yli-innokas koiranpentu: aina jaloissa pyörimässä ja osoittamassa kiintymystään ja ihailuaan. Ensimmäiset viikot olin ajatellut hänen vain yrittävän tehdä itseään hyödylliseksi ja korvaamattomaksi, mutta kun aikaa alkoi kulua, hänen katseensa vain muuttuivat intensiivisemmiksi. Noina hetkinä, kun hänet sain kiinni katselemisestani, hän käänsi nopeasti katseensa pois ja jatkoi sitä mitä ikinä olinkaan käskenyt hänet tekemään.

Se oli hyvin huvittavaa, mutta myös tavattoman häiritsevää.

Aina tilaisuuden tullen aloin testaamaan teoriaani hänen "ihastuksestaan" teettämällä hänellä kaikki inhottavimmat raportit ja tylsimmät tehtävät. Itselläni ei vielä silloin ollut mitään muuta kiinnostusta poikaa kohtaan kuin silkkaa uteliaisuutta. Kuinka kauan hän jaksaisi ilkeilyäni ennen kuin tulisi tulokseen, että olisi parempi pysyä kauempana - niin kuin kaikki muutkin - ja jättää asia siihen?

Selvästikin hyvin kauan.

Kuukausien kuluessa aloin aina vain enemmän nauttimaan hänen kiusaamisestaan siinä missä hän alkoi ärsyyntymään ylitöihinsä. Hän narisi aina hiukan kun ilmoitin hänelle illan ylitöistä - joskus hän raivostui - mutta kuitenkin nyötyi tahtooni jääden kanssani hiljaiseen toimistoon pitkälle yöhön.

Se ilta, jolloin viimein tajusin itsekin omaavan jotain tunteita poikaa kohtaan, oli joulukuun alussa juuri ennen viikonlopun alkua. Se viikko oli ollut hyvin kiireinen kaikille, jopa niin kiireinen, että melkeinpä kaikilla oli jonkin sortin rästireportteja kirjoitettavaksi iltamyöhään asti. Marras-joulukuu oli aina kaikkein kiireisin: paljon ihmisiä kuoli ja onnettomuuksia tapahtui päivittäin. Raccoon cityn pimeät kuukaudet pitivät kaikki työntekijät kiireisinä.

Sinä iltana, kun viimein olin omat hommani saanut hoidettua ja paperini järjestettyä, huomasin viimeistä tehtävärapottia faksatessani Chrisin raportin uupuvan: kaikkien muiden raportit olin saanut jo pöydälleni aiemmin illalla. Muistin käskeneeni kaikkien pysyvän toimistossa niin pitkään kunnes viimeinenkin rapotti olisi saatu valmiiksi omalta osalta. Oletin siis Chrisin luistaneen hommistaan muiden kanssa baariin: olihan sentään perjantai. Sammuttelin valoja samalla kun kävelin pitkin käytävää ulko-ovelle päin, ja sitten kun viimein luulin saaneeni viimeisenkin valon pimeäksi, huomasin yhdellä työpöydällä toimiston nurkassa loistavan kirkkaan lampun.

Chris oli nukahtanut kesken raportin kirjoittamisen pää vasten kovaa pöytää.

Ensimmäiseksi olin ajatellut herättää hänet ja patistaa nukkumaan kotiinsa, mutta kun hän ei parin ravistelun jälkeen halunnut herätä, päätin jättää asian siihen. En tiedä, mikä minuun silloin tuli kun katselin hänen levollisia kasvojaan, mutta tunsin jonkin muuttuvan itsessäni. En nähnyt häntä enää ärsyttävänä... vain pelkästään pienenä onnettomana koiranpentuna, joka ei tiennyt mitään siitä, mikä olisi parasta hänelle itselleen.

Hän oli... hellyyttävä.

Hain hänelle viltin varastosta hänen harteilleen ja päänsä alle ennen kuin lähdin toimistosta ulos pimeään joulukuun iltaan.


End file.
